


Designing Love

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Hinata is a stylist and Ennoshita a photographer, M/M, Tsukishima is a model, Yachi is Yama's friend, Yamaguchi is a designer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Yamaguchi is an up and coming fashion designer. Who has a terrible luck when it comes to important moments in his career. Or is it, really, when a famous model is charmed by his designs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> We came up with this idea a long, long time ago with [Kath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath). It all started when it came out that Kosaka Ryotaro, Tsukishima's actor from the stage, is an actual model (check [this](https://iliveonthenet.tumblr.com/tagged/Ryo%27s-such-a-babe) out). At the beginning there was also KageHina to be included but... well... yeah... I'm sorry.  
> The idea was sitting in the drafts for a very, very long time but the belt scene (that Kath came up with, kudos to her for that) was always at the back of my mind. And I finally wrote it.  
> Also - after I finished it, I came across [this](https://iliveonthenet.tumblr.com/post/155180466881/seiyuu-uchiyama-kouki-in-cool-voice-vol-17) photoshoot of Uchiyama Kouki, Tsukishima's seiyuu. It has such a strong model!Tsukishima vibe for me. I really love Ucchi.
> 
> So here goes the winner of [the poll](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeHJ7nRHLpjgZiTrZGzffpbNjFvtu8IPQ3T3uO7dFfsTJ1qvA/viewform) (37%).

“Hi Yamaguchi, it’s me. Um… yeah, about that… I don’t have good news,” Hinata was pacing around the studio while talking with Yamaguchi on the phone. “No… it’s even worse. The photoshoot didn’t happen at all. Yeah, I’m sorry, really,” he bowed deeply, even though Yamaguchi couldn’t see him. “It’s the flu season here and a lot of people are sick. And the main model - “ Hinata started whispering, “ - that asshole actually ditched the job since it wasn’t anything big and he was feeling under the weather. I tried to arrange something but…” he fell silent for a while. “I’m sorry that I don’t have enough influence and couldn’t help you at all.”

“It’s you today?” someone entered the room. “You don’t need to take care of King?”

“Geh! Tsukishima!” Hinata jumped up, startled. “Sorry Yamaguchi, I have to go, I’ll call you later. And maybe we should go drinking next time. My treat. As an apology. Bye!” he hurriedly finished the phone call and glared at Tsukishima:

“I’m not happy to see you either. I had enough of assholes for today,” Hinata grumbled quietly. “Though I don’t really have to do much when I’m working with you, so whatever,” he sighed. “And Kageyama is on a break today.”

Tsukishima decided not to answer him, and looked around the room.

“Oh, this is actually nice,” he browsed the clothes prepared on one of the racks. “And looks comfortable.”

“Ah!” Hinata sprung towards him. “This is not for your photoshoot. It’s for the one that was scheduled to end before yours. Though it got cancelled in the end.”

“Canceled? Not rescheduled?” Tsukishima furrowed his brows, still looking at the clothes.

“Yeah.”

“Are the higher-ups blind? This is such a waste.”

“It’s because the projectant is kind of… unknown. And still a student. I was trying really hard to help Yamaguchi get this photoshoot but…”

“Yamaguchi? I don't think that I've heard this name before,” Tsukishima hummed quietly. “But it really is a waste.”

“You think so too? I can’t believe that I’m agreeing with you,” Hinata laughed lightly. “I tried to find a replacement for the model who cancelled on us last minute but no-one was free. And rescheduling is close to impossible.”

“I am free,” Tsukishima said suddenly. 

“HUH?!” Hinata gaped at him.

“This is my last job for today. And if it’s about the photographer then, if you can’t find anyone available, you can try asking Ennoshita-san. I'm supposed to meet with him in the evening. So he’s definitely free. I don't know if he agrees, though.”

“Are you for real? Are you Tsukishima? Are you really Tsukishima?”

*

“Um… Hinata, why am I needed here?” Yamaguchi was nervously looking around the studio. “You said that the photoshoot was cancelled, right?”

“Actually… It isn’t!” Hinata beamed happily at his friend.

“Eh?!”

“Yeah! And you won’t believe who’s gonna be the main model!” he winked. 

“Who?”

“Tsukishima,” Hinata snickered.

“No way! Such a famous model? How?!”

“I can't believe it myself but it was him who-”

“Hello!” someone interrupted Hinata. 

“Ennoshita-san! Thank you very much for coming!” Hinata bowed deeply.

“No problem, I was free anyway. And we can still go and grab some drinks afterwards with Tsukishima, so it fine. And it’s rare to see him so interested in something so I got intrigued myself,” Ennoshita winked at Tsukishima.

“Let’s get it done already,” the blond grumbled, somehow embarrassed. He himself wasn’t sure why he was so insistent on this photoshoot. He wouldn’t really gain anything from it but he wanted to do it anyway. “Get your ass to work,” he said sharply to Yamaguchi.

“Eh? Um… what should I do?” 

“Huh? Are you stupid or what? Get changed of course.” 

“EH?! No-no-no-no-no,” Yamaguchi started waving his hands wildly. “Hinata, you haven't said anything about it!”

“I’m sorry? There wasn't enough time,” Hinata smiled sheepishly. “I couldn’t find anyone who would be available and could be the second model. You’re tall yourself so it works fine? I would have helped myself but with my height it’s…” he fell quiet for a moment. “And it’s Tsukishima who’ll be the focus of the pics so whatever.”

“I’m not a model!” Yamaguchi whined. “I don’t have the looks. Being tall isn’t enough!”

“Yamaguchi, you’re overreacting,” Hinata tried to calm him down. 

“I’m what?!” to everyone’s surprise, Yamaguchi exploded. “You do know what I came throu-”

“Shut up,” Tsukishima cut him off sharply and stomped towards him. “I’m not getting paid my usual for this and you’re starting to waste my time,” his voice was calm but very cold and he was glaring daggers at Yamaguchi.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi started to literally shake and Tsukishima noticed tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “I just…” his reaction taken Tsukishima aback.

“You don’t have to worry,” Tsukishima softened his voice slightly, feeling awkward. “You won’t be the focus of attention here.”

“Yeah, Yamaguchi, really. Do you need some time to calm down? We can use the studio for around two hours. Tsukishima can start with Ennoshita-san and we will leave the photos with you for the end, ok?” Hinata patted Yamaguchi’s back. 

“I’m sorry, Hinata,” he said quietly, taking deep breaths. “It’s just my stupid anx-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Hinata interrupted him. “You don’t have to say anything. I know,” he smiled reassuringly. “I was insensitive, throwing it all on you so suddenly. I should have explained everything to you earlier.”

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi repeated.

“There's nothing to be sorry about,” Hinata winked. “Let’s get to work!” he clapped his hands.

“Is he going to be fine?” Ennoshita asked, concerned.

“Yeah, don’t worry. He just needs few minutes to calm down. The whole thing was mostly my fault,” Hinata sighed. “And then Tsukishima scared him, I’m sure his life flashed in front of his eyes.”

“I’m not _that_ scary,” Tsukishima glared at Hinata. 

“Yeah, unless someone was severely bullied and- AH!” Hinata slapped a hand over his mouth. “I shouldn't have said that,” he muttered. “You can be fucking menacing, though. Sometimes even more than Kageyama,” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima. “Anyway, let’s get it over with!”

The atmosphere remained slightly strained for the rest of the time but, despite that, the photoshoot proceeded quite good. Even Yamaguchi, extremely tense at the beginning, relaxed later. When everything was over, he thanked Ennoshita for agreeing to take photos during his free time.

“No problem, really. Tsukishima was right, your clothes are really good, it would be a shame to waste this opportunity. Hinata talked everything over with the higher-ups so it’s not like we’re just playing around,” he winked. “Tsukishima, I’m going already, I will wait for you in the car,” Ennoshita waved his hand at the three of them and left. 

“Um…” Yamaguchi approached Tsukishima, who was getting ready to leave too. “Thank you for everything,” he bowed deeply. “I don’t know what exactly happened behind the scenes but I understand that everything was possible thanks to you so I am very grateful.”

“It’s fine,” Tsukishima got embarrassed by Yamaguchi’s words. “And also, I’m sorry,” he added quietly.

“Eh?”

“For sort of snapping at you,” he fumbled with his fingers, feeling guilty. “It wasn’t weird to get anxious in your situation. And you did good for an amateur who was so panicked just moments before,” there was a small smile on the blond’s face. 

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi smiled brightly at Tsukishima, surprising him. Somehow, the blond didn't want for it to end like this.

“If you - “ Tsukishima started rummaging in his bag, “ - if you ever need help again, you can call me,” he scribbled something on the back of his business card. “This is my private number, so you won’t have to go through the agency,” he handed the card to Yamaguchi and quickly turned towards Hinata. “I’m leaving too, don’t forget to lock up and all.”

“Yeah, yeah, go away, whatever,” Hinata shrugged and only then looked at Tsukishima. “Eh? Why is your face so red?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“It’s not,” Tsukishima cut him off sharply and left.

*

“What should I do?” Yamaguchi sighed helplessly and flopped face first onto his bed. “I don’t have anyone else to ask, Kageyama was my last resort. And he’s busy,” he punched his pillow. “Why do I always have so many problems when it comes to important turning points in my career?” he whined, rolling onto his back. “It was the same with that photoshoot…”

Yamaguchi was lying in silence, staring at the ceiling. After few minutes, he suddenly sat up.

“Tsukishima…” he whispered and jumped up from his bed to look for the business card that Tsukishima gave him some time ago. “There it is!” he exclaimed happily and dialed the number immediately, not even thinking about what he was doing.

“Yes?” Yamaguchi froze when he heard Tsukishima’s voice over the phone. Suddenly, he realised what a stupid thing he did. 

“Ah, um…” he wasn’t sure how to start. “I’m Yamaguchi, I don’t know if you remember me but-”

“I do remember,” Tsukishima interrupted him. “We met a month or so ago and did a photoshoot with the clothes you designed,” he reassured Yamaguchi.

“Yes! Once again, thank you for your help. And… um… About that...” Yamaguchi fell quiet.

“Yeah?”

“I need help again,” Yamaguchi was angry at himself for acting faster than thinking. He felt ashamed for doing it like this. “I’m in a serious pinch and I tried a lot of people but… Then I remembered that you offered to help and even gave me your number. So I thought that maybe… maybe it wasn’t just out of courtesy and all. Since I’m no-one important and you still gave me your number and… and… I don’t know… I’m sorry for bothering you,” he sounded helpless.

“I’m busy at the moment but I should be free in two hours. So, if that’s ok with you, we could meet and talk about it in person sometime later today.”

“Eh? Really? I can meet, yeah, of course, whenever and wherever you want!”

“Do you know the coffee shop-”

*

Yamaguchi was sitting at the cafe where he was supposed to meet with Tsukishima. He was nervously glancing at the clock every few seconds. He arrived more than half an hour earlier than he should. He didn’t want to make Tsukishima wait for him but the anticipation was also taking it’s toll on him.

“What if he doesn’t show up?” Yamaguchi whispered to himself. “I’ve made a fool out of myself. There’s no way that he comes…” he felt pathetic. “I’m really not cut for this line of work,” he sighed and looked at the sketchbook that was peeking out of his bag. He reached for it and slowly turned the pages, full of his drawings. 

Small smile appeared on Yamaguchi’s face when he saw a blank page. He grabbed a pencil and started drawing. Designing clothes always calmed him down and he was often losing track of the time. He jumped up, startled, when Tsukishima sat by his table:

“Sorry for making you wait.”

“No, no problem, really. It's me who should be sorry for asking for your time while you’re busy. Thank you for agreeing to meet me,” Yamaguchi bowed his head. 

“What happened?”

“Ah, yeah… um… I’m sorry, really, I wasn’t thinking before I called you,” Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly.

“If I thought you were a bother then I wouldn’t have agreed to meet. Hell, I even wouldn’t have given you my number,” Tsukishima scowled at him. “So what happened? What’s the problem?”

“I need someone to be a model for a contest-show at my school. My friend was supposed to walk for me but he broke his leg yesterday. I seriously don’t know why I have such a shitty luck…” he hung his head. “The date is terrible too... A lot of people have other plans and everyone who was free is already helping someone else. And it's also a last minute thing now. I even considered doing it myself but it’s against the rules. Hinata is willing to help, despite being busy, but he's too short. His height doesn't fit the idea I have for the contest and I wouldn't manage to make adjustments to everything in time.”

“First of all - when is the show? And then - what’s the theme or concept?” Tsukishima asked.

“Valentine's Day,” Yamaguchi answered quietly.

“Terrible date, indeed. And the concept?”

“It’s very cliche - love and dates. I wanted to play around with the height differences. Ah, because we have to make matching outfits for a couple. Hitoka-chan is a very petite girl and I wanted for her to walk with a much taller guy.” 

“Fourteenth February, you say?” Tsukishima hummed and looked at his phone. “It’s in two weeks, falls on Saturday and I’m - ” he paused, examining his schedule, “ - free,” he added and looked at Yamaguchi. “Or rather, now I have a contest-show at… What school are you attending?”

*

Yamaguchi still couldn’t believe what was happening. Even though he was just an unknown rookie, he got to work with a famous model not once but twice. Right now they were preparing for the contest that was starting soon. Tsukishima already changed and they were doing the finishing touches.

“Yamaguchi… the belt is too loose,” Tsukishima frowned.

“Or maybe too heavy. Though the effect is the same,” Yamaguchi sighed. “Let me see what I could do about it now,” Yamaguchi crouched in front of Tsukishima and stared at the belt buckle. “I think that I can tighten it. Somehow. Just lean back against the table, it would be easier for me then,” Yamaguchi was in full work mode, so he didn’t realise the awkwardness of their pose. Of which Tsukishima was aware slightly too much.

“ _What the fuck, why is this affecting me so much? Why do I even care about this guy?_ ” Tsukishima thought. “ _Why do I wanna pet his head so much now? And more? Fuck, Kei, get a hold of yourself, really. It’s not a first time that someone is fumbling around with your belt. This is a job for fuck’s sake,_ ” he closed his eyes. Though it was a rather bad move as his imagination ran even wilder then.

“Ok, should be fine now,” Yamaguchi exclaimed and looked up at Tsukishima. Only after their eyes met and Yamaguchi noticed a slight blush on the blond’s face, he realised their position. Before any of them had a chance to say anything, the door flung open and someone stormed inside the room:

“I am terribly sorry for being late, Tadashi-kun!” Yachi was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed red. It was obvious that she ran. “The train got delayed and the crowd-” she stopped mid-sentence, noticing Yamaguchi crouching in front of Tsukishima, his hands near his crotch. “I am so sorry for interrupting,” she gasped and run out of the room.

“Hitoka-chan! Wait!” flustered Yamaguchi followed her, leaving, definitely not composed, Tsukishima alone.

*

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but… you looked rather relieved when it came out that you got the second, not first, place,” Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi when the contest ended and Yachi left the two of them alone, hurrying for her date. 

“Was it really showing?”

“A bit, I guess,” Tsukishima shrugged. He couldn’t say that he noticed it only because he was intensely observing Yamaguchi the whole time.

“To tell the truth… I was relieved. Because… I want to win by myself.”

“By yourself?”

“Yeah. You know, just the fact that you came caused some sort of an uproar. Since you are well known. And I was sure that if I, if we, won, then people would say that it was a given, that - well, yeah, Yamaguchi had the famous Tsukishima as one of his models, no wonder he won. And all that shit,” Yamaguchi sighed. “Ah, though I am really grateful that you helped me again. You saved me,” he smiled brightly at Tsukishima.

“You should have more confidence. My position in this industry is different than yours but I do know that it’s hard at the beginning. You have the talent, your designs are great. It’s going to be fine. Just believe in yourself,” Tsukishima said, making Yamaguchi blush.

“Thank you. Um… I want to thank you somehow. For your help. What can I do?”

“Dinner,” Tsukishima answered immediately.

“Only dinner?”

“No, rather... A date,” Tsukishima corrected himself.

“A… date?” Yamaguchi repeated, confused.

“Or two. Maybe seven. An indefinite number would be good too,” Tsukishima was fumbling with his fingers.

“Eh?” Yamaguchi got flustered.

“I mean… I want to know you better,” the blond blushed. “I haven’t been interested in anyone like this in a long time, so...”

“Just to be sure… in a friends way, right?” 

“Not exactly,” Tsukishima answered, not looking at Yamaguchi. “So if you don’t want to, then…” he added.

“It’s… it’s fine. A date is fine. We can go on a date. Or two. Maybe more,” Yamaguchi said quietly, his face bright red. He wondered if his shitty luck wasn’t exactly that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote for the next TsukiYama here.](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeHJ7nRHLpjgZiTrZGzffpbNjFvtu8IPQ3T3uO7dFfsTJ1qvA/viewform) Also - a bit of info regarding the poll, please check [this post](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/158564511611/quick-thing-about-the-poll-the-fics-listed).
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/158815350206/yamaguchi-is-an-up-and-coming-fashion-designer).


End file.
